fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 2
You can be Sparx: Hey! Spyro, you know if you are interested. Astor: Sparx the Dragonfly, there is no way to get. Damon: Astor, even though. Cleetus: Remember, Spyro, Eric, get lost no one is here. You know when I'm on my way, look like the same thing but, baby dragon Eric. Come here Eric. Sparx: Laughing Cleetus and Eric. Cleetus: Sparx, everything ok with you and your family. Lindar: My friend Cleetus, thank you very much, Eric, baby dragon is it possible. Damon: Ah, Lindar, not yet Eric, baby boy is the best. Hunter: What? Cleetus: Your email address so I can send it to. Bartholomew: Email me back, what you matter. Damon: Don't worry Bartholomew, so sad to believe it. Ember: Ah. Cleetus: Not too much longer, of my life with you and Bartholomew. Spyro: Not too much? No idea what I was thinking. Bartholomew, are you okay? Damon: Spyro, down email broken. Hunter: Glide jump, but not sure. Lindar: Gems in the morning, Spyro. Cleetus: Dragon Kingdom, okay right. Ember: Dragon Kingdom. Sparx: Oh yeah, that's what you want. Sgt. Byrd: Sir, military gun, Spyro, who are you? Bartholomew: Sir, now, bird feeder for the next two weeks. Cleetus: Two weeks ago, Bartholomew, no way I can make it work. Ember: I'm sorry Cleetus. Hunter: Hello Sir, how much do? Bartholomew: My way home, but... but that doesn't mean. Hunter: Bartholomew, this month so I can. Spyro: Dragon egg hunt and fish. Sparx: Dragon egg Spyro. I can do believe it, oh no, too bad. Bubba: Don't would like a refund please, Sparx. Tomas: Oh Sparx, my goodness I am so sorry to hear about. Ember: Oh! Fear. Bartholomew: Yeti, Bent- Spyro.exe: Bartholomew, no problem please. Crush: Roar Sorceress: Get you way Bartholomew. Damon: I'm sorry Sorceress, no match for battle. Astor: Oh no. Spyro: No no no no no no, Sorceress, not attacked. Sorceress: Spyro, you never told me Spyro. Elora: No Spyro. Tomas: No one Sorceress, Elora, evil home now. Damon: My god daughter. Bartholomew: No! Spyro.exe: Shut up Bartholomew, this bloody yeti. Sorceress: Well done Spyro.exe, now, kill him Yeti. Lindar: No Sorceress, attacked my ball, Bartholomew and Bentley, not yet fight. Damon: Almost evil Avalar. Bartholomew: No, no killing, no! Ember: Bartholomew! Bubba: Attack evil. Sorceress black magic attack Bartholomew Bartholomew: Hurting Lutalo: Very well Sorceress, is down Bartholomew. Astor: Bartholomew! No way! No please Sorceress, no trouble attack evil. Bentley: Bartholomew, are you right? Tomas: Mistake attacking me. Cleetus: No I don't think so but attacked. Sorceress: Spyro, attack. Sorceress ball attack Spyro Flame: Laughing Spyro, defeat. Elora: Crazy, no. Sparx: Spyro, what you doing? Spyro, are you okay? Lutalo: Ball, throw down Spyro, you did it Sorceress! Gulp: Roar Gulp launch attack Spyro Hunter: Spyro, no attack launch Gulp. Elora: Hunter, no please no, Ripto, enough! Sorceress: Yes! Tomas: Ripto, no evil realm, dragon shoes. Damon: Lookout for me Spyro. Bartholomew: Watch out for the Evil. Hunter: Ah, no, no no no. Sorceress: Hunter, move it Lutalo, really Gnasty and Ripto. Spyro: Gnasty Gnorc, no! Bartholomew: No no, Spyro, what this- Gnasty Gnorc bash attack Spyro and Bartholomew Lateef: Oh my god! Bubba: No! Ripto fire kill Spyro Lindar: No Spyro! Tomas: No no no no no no no. Bartholomew: No! Ember: Spyro! Damon: Too bad. Bartholomew: Call me hospital. Sheila the Kangaroo: Uh oh, Spyro, is dead. Gnasty Gnorc: Yes! Defeat Spyro. Ember: Too bad Gnasty! Lutalo: No Ember, Gnasty, defeat Spyro the Dragon. Hunter: Crying Spyro. Tomas: Hunter. This guy is here Spyro down. Elora: No Spyro, is dead, no god please. Damon: Hospital, doctor appointment at noon. Eric: Crying Bartholomew: No Eric, bwa bwa bwaaaaaa. Flame: Good bye Eric, never. Sparx: That's gotta hurt Spyro, call me ambulance. To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House